KARASEVDA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: -Pero nunca olvides que soy la mujer que Jack el destripador amó. Una charla entre la mujer de rojo y el supervisor de Londres, ¿Quien es el dueño del corazón de la muerte roja?


Han sido semanas agotadoras, las horas extra y los juicios lo tienen exhausto, necesita un respiro, 5 minutos sólamente.

Da una calada profunda a su cigarrillo, llenando sus pulmones al máximo, lo retiene unos segundos y exhala el aire contaminado lentamente, se siente relajado, la briza del aire golpea su rostro. Observa desde lo más alto de aquel edificio a los diminutos segadores, que parecen hormigas negras, hormigas obreras trabajando sin descanso, van y vienen a toda prisa sin parar.

—Honestamente— murmura con sequedad, da una última bocanada para terminar su cigarro y finalmente volver al encierro de su oficina, pero ni todos sus años de experiencia, lidiando con almas en pena, le habían preparado para lo que le esperaba al girar la perilla de la puerta.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo Will— dijo la voz femenina, el gerente alzó la mirada hacia su interlocutor y por más que trató mantener un semblante sereno, le fue imposible, una mujer, una mujer de rojo se encontraba en su oficina, sentada tras su escritorio.

—En verdad, ¿Quien es usted?— masculló él con algo de rabia, la intrusión de esta extraña le molestaba de sobremanera, su presencia le traía malos sentimientos.

—Me alegra al fin conocernos en persona, aunque es una pena que Grell no te hablara de mí, él siempre hablaba mucho de ti— dijo con una sonrisa, ella no se movió, permaneció sentada en la silla de William, con las piernas cruzadas y con gran porte.

—Honestamente, ¿tú?— Una vez identificada, Angelina sonrió victoriosa. —Estás muerta, Grell Sutcliff te mató.

—No William, estoy más viva que nunca, no morimos hasta que somos olvidados y por lo que puedo ver, yo Madam Red, estoy muy presente en tu mente — se burló con cinismo

—Usted no es más que un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla, una mala yerba que ya fue arrancada de raíz.

—Te equivocas Will, ¿puedo llamarte Will?

—Mi nombre es William.

—Como sea...— dijo sin importancia

—Realmente, ¿a qué ha venido?— el supervisor masculló entre dientes.

—Grell— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Grell ya te olvidó— él escupió.

—Yo soy el sueño, el anhelo y el deseo más íntimo de Grell, se todo sobre él, sus miedos y alegrías — se jactó Angelina.

—No significaste nada en la vida de Grell Sutcliff, ¡no sabes nada de él!.

—¿Celoso?, oh, sí que tenía razón Grell, te ves lindo cuando te irritas.

—¿Cómo estar celoso de algo que se está pudriendo tres metros bajo tierra?

—Ser caballeroso no es algo que se te dé muy bien William — reprochó la pelirroja.

—La muerte nunca es benevolente con nadie.

—Ahuyentaras a Grell nuevamente.

—Eso no volverá a suceder, el agente Sutcliff está bajo vigilancia continua además de mantener un tratamiento psicológico, manipulaste a Grell para tus propios fines. — el gerente habló con los puños cerrados por la rabia, ante tal comentario, Angelina soltó una gran carcajada.

— Fueron más de dos años William, Grell me prefirió.

—Te mató con sus propias manos.

—Rompió todas las reglas de su mundo por mí, una simple humana.

—Grell y yo hemos estado juntos desde nuestra creación, dos años no pueden borrar un siglo.

—Grell necesita amor, ser libre. Tu indiferencia lo lastima. ¿Sabes?, Sebastian es un hombre muy guapo.

—¡Largo!, estás muerta, Grell te asesinó.

—Pobre Will — Angelina acarició la mejilla de la muerte oscura— quizá puedas someter a Grell, pero no puedes controlar sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

—Cállate, Grell está conmigo, eso no va a cambiar.

Sólo nunca olvides que soy la mujer que Jack el destripador amó— fue lo último que salió de los labios muertos para acto seguido desaparecer.

...

William abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿un mal sueño?, el gerente estaba sudando frío, William frotó sus ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor su mirada, entró al baño de se echó agua en el rostro para tratar de despertar, una vez listo se dirigió a la oficina de Grell, eran poco más de las 9:30 pm ambos tenían horas extra.

—Will~ — Grell le saludó entusiasta.

—Es tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa— ante tal invitación, el pelirrojo chilló de felicidad, cerró sus cajones y se puso de pie para correr hasta su colega, se aferró al brazo de este y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Espera— dijo alarmado — Mi abrigo, casi lo olvido— la muerte roja regresó hasta su asiento para tomar aquella prenda roja que perteneció alguna vez a Angelina, William frunció el ceño ante tal escena, pero guardó silencio. Grell abrazó cariñosamente el trozo de tela y se abrigó.

Dos años no se comparan con un siglo, pero el recuerdo de aquella temporada jamás será borrado del cinematic record de la parca roja.


End file.
